


Death of an Eagle

by WarriorsSoul



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: Because sometimes the Templar's win.





	Death of an Eagle

Disclamier: I do not own Assassin Creeds. It is owned by Ubisoft.

Death of an Eagle

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop not daring to look behind, knowing that the virtual armies of Templar foot soldiers weren’t far behind him.   
It had been an ambush, his brother and sisters were killed in cold blood. There lifeless eyes the last memory he would have of them. He had survived only by the skin of his teeth, but he had taken a few of the bastards with him, as he glanced down at his hidden blade that was rusted in the blood of any who had dared try to stop his escape.  
The sound of a gun entered his ears as he jumped aiming for the next roof only to feel the bullet tear through his leg, and the next moment he made solid contact with the ground. Quickly he tried to stand but he fell back to ground.   
Hearing footsteps he crawled leaving a trail of blood behind as he tried to escape. He dragged himself trying to make it out only to hear the footsteps calmly walking around his body, as he was met by the sight of a pair of fancy black boots and the barrel of a gun, the next moment the bullet left the chamber. His last sight before oblivion had been the Red Cross that sat around the man’s neck.

Please share your thoughts in a review. As always thank you for the support.


End file.
